Heart and love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o falls in love with a white lioness who is one of the Clerics. Her name is Liosia and He is completely captivated by her. She is amazed by him and thinks he is very kind and sweet. She is very kind and gentle. She came to Thundera alone from a far away land when she was just a kid. She met Lion-o as kids. But Liosia has a lost past and will love help this lost past?


chapter 1

8 years ago...

Lion-o was 11 years old and a lively and healthy prince. He had a big heart and playing by himself in the city and he wasn't watching where he was going and ran into someone. When he saw she was very pretty. "Hi I'm Liosia, who are you?" Liosia said.

Lion-o started to babble.

"Sorry I don't speak gibberish," Liosia said.

"I mean I'm Lion-o." Lion-o said.

"That's a nice name," Liosia said.

"Thanks," Lion-o said.

"Do you know where the clerics reside?" she asked.

"Yes I sure do they are over this way," Lion-o said. "Follow me," he said. Once there he pointed at the big building. "They are in that big building over there," he said.

"Thank you," Liosia said.

"Wait," Lion-o said. "Here, take this it's good luck," he said giving her a charm.

"I'll give it back to you later," Liosia said.

"Keep it, I have a lot of other stuff." Lion-o said.

"Wow thank you," Liosia said. "See you later Lion-o." she said.

Lion-o snuck by and watched as she did the initiation. Liosia was ready she took and deep breath and let it out and went through it flawlessly. "Nice work young Liosia you are fine young cleric now," Jaga said. "I will show you to your room," he said.

Lion-o smiled at this. But now he was sad now she was a cleric and would probably never see his friend again.

Liosia was being lead through the hall. "Liosia you have a roommate, she is a young cleric with higher training so she will also be one of your mentors, her name is Cheetara," Jaga said.

"I can't wait to meet her," Liosia said.

They entered the room and saw Cheetara reading a book. "Cheetara?' Jaga said.

Cheetara looked up from her book and saw Jaga. "Hello Jaga, who is this?" Cheetara asked when she saw Liosia.

"This is Liosia she is our newest junior cleric. She is your new roommate, you will be the one to show ropes, the others will help her training. So show her around and tell her all she has to know. Remember both of you be on time for dinner." Jaga said.

"Understood," Cheetara said.

Liosia looked at Cheetara. She looked a little nervous. "Don't be nervous I don't bite," Cheetara said.

"Okay," Liosia said.

"This right here is my bed," Cheetara said. Then pointed to the bed across the room. "That is your bed." she said. "Now let me show you around." she said.

Cheetara showed all of Cleric hall. "That is the mess hall, the kitchen, the train rooms, and the infirmary the head medic of the infirmary Kali is Jaga's wife." Cheetara said.

"I see, I met this nice boy outside," Liosia said.

"Really?" Cheetara said.

"His name was Lion-o." Liosia said.

"Lion-o? You met the prince?" Cheetara said.

"He's the prince?" Liosia said. "I didn't know I just arrived to Thundera recently after a storm. Now I'm cleric." Liosia said.

"Where are you from?" Cheetara asked.

"I can't remember." Liosia said.

"Maybe Jaga can help you with it." Cheetara said.

"Good idea," Liosia said. Later Liosia explained to Jaga her situation.

"I see I will try to help you so hang in there." Jaga said.

8 years later...

Liosia was now 19 years of age. She ran into Lion-o today. "Lion-o it's been a long time." Liosia said.

"Yes it has been I hear your a cleric now," Lion-o said.

"I am, it's great to see you again." Liosia said.

"You Cheetara and my brother Tygra are dating," Lion-o said.

"I know, Cheetara and I are roommates." Liosia said.

"I see, well it was great seeing you again." Lion-o said. "I think you a very pretty," he said.

"Thank you," Liosia said. "You are pretty handsome." she said.

"Would you like to take a walk?" Lion-o asked.

"Of course." Liosia said.

Lion-o and Liosia began to take their walk. "It sure is a lovely day," Lion-o said. "I can see how the sun makes your eyes just plain sparkle. They look like two perfect sapphires." he said.

Liosia blushed and smiled. "You know how to talk to a girl," she said. "You're smile is just perfect," she told him.

"Thank you," he said.

Now they were really happy. Lion-o went home to the palace and Liosia went to her room in Cleric hall and fell back on to the bed and smiled. She was in love. Lion-o was laying on his bed smiling and sighed contently he was in love.

To be continued.


End file.
